


Libido

by World_Class_Izzy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logince - Freeform, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Pining, Porn With Plot, Smut, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/World_Class_Izzy/pseuds/World_Class_Izzy
Summary: Roman really wants to spend a night with Logan.





	Libido

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't even like this pairing that much. I usually see them as very platonic! I'm not sure how this fanfiction came to be... But here you go!

Of all the sides, Roman had always had the highest libido. 

He wasn’t an addict or anything, he simply enjoyed the stress relief and fun that came from physical intimacy. Besides, to hold a healthy sex life, one does need to be creative… 

Not that Roman’s sex life needed much creativity! No, his need for intimacy was easy to fulfil seeing as he had three partners who could easily quell his desires. 

Surprisingly, Virgil was nearly tied with Roman in his need to be intimate, only falling to second place because he often failed to inform the others when he was feeling rather touch-starved. This fact was often the reason Roman would first go to Virgil when he was feeling rather pent up. Sex between Virgil and Roman was always rough - filled with snarky comments and sarcastic insults, the very embodiment of heat. Romans room would often erupt into soft, purple flames as it represented the passionate energy of the room. Broken beds, fallen tables, ripped clothing… 

Patton was usually his next choice, and the moral sides want to keep the others happy meant that he very rarely denied Roman - or the others - when they came to his room in the darkest hours of the night. With Patton, things felt so heightened with emotions - so much so that Roman often required some sort of distraction to keep his mind in the moment. Roleplaying was very common between the two and kept the atmosphere alive even as tears fell down Roman’s cheeks in the midst of their lovemaking. 

Then there were times when the four of them would spend their nights altogether, exchanging passion and longing between each other with varying degrees of heat and emotion. 

But despite all these options Roman held, there was one he had yet to explore… 

Intimacy with Logan wasn’t something foreign to Roman - after all, the fours sides had spent nights altogether - however, the two had never spent a night alone. For some time Roman had assumed that Logan only enjoyed the company of a group, but after conversations with both Virgil and Patton, the creative side had found that this simply wasn’t true. 

So why was it that he and Logan had never shared a private bed?

The prince wasn’t quite sure how to broach the topic with the logical side. What if Logan was under the impression that the two of them weren’t together? After all, Patton had been dating Virgil for much longer than he’d been with Roman, despite Virgil and Roman being in a relationship at the time. 

The entire thing was quite confusing, and so the four had sat down one day to discuss it. Roman had left that talk thinking that the four of them were all dating in tandem, but perhaps he had misunderstood? Afterall, the day had been a flurry of emotions for the romantic side and he’d spent a majority of it with his head in the clouds, fantasizing happily about his future with his new lovers. 

But… Well… Whether they were dating or not… 

Roman was so damn curious!

What would their dynamic be like? Would Logan’s calculating nature bore the creative side, or would Roman be able to push the nerd to engage in his most romantic and adventurous fantasies? He could imagine roleplaying with Logan could be interesting… But Logan didn’t seem the type to partake in such games. So then, would their time together be rough and passionate? Somehow Roman couldn’t see Logan doing something so messy.

So then, what would it be like to dominate Logan the way he did the other sides? Virgil was always so needy beneath his snarky exterior, and Patton never ceased to let Roman use him in whatever way would please the prince, but what would Logan be like?

These thoughts had taken to consuming Roman’s head in the dark hours of the night. Heat pooled into his belly slowly as every possibility fell through his mind, and he was sure only Logan could properly satiate his hunger but he couldn’t possibly knock on the other sides bedroom door. His own doubts forbade it.

So instead he would chase the high he craved all alone, simply imagining a night with Logan. He would dream up scenarios, each one more preposterous than the last; Logan with his face buried deep into the pillows of Romans bed, or perhaps on his knees begging his master to help him, or even kneeling above Roman with his hands tied behind his back… These images brought the prince to completion on many lonely nights. 

Eventually, Roman stopped visiting Virgil and Patton completely. His fantasies grew more frequent, more urgent, and each time he allowed the dreams to take hold he found them less and less fulfilling. He needed more. 

He needed Logan. 

He needed Logan so badly that he could barely look at the logical side without his urges pushing violently against his skull. Morning coffees were difficult, family dinners were worse, movie nights were nearly unbearable! But the hardest of all proved to be when Patton and Virgil had attempted to start one of their group sessions. The two had seemed so excited - Patton had purchased kitty ears for Virgil and Logan to wear for the night! 

Roman had followed along, though he felt… lost. Like he was only following the rules of the game - uninvolved during his partaking. He watched as Logan reluctantly gave in to Patton’s gentle coo’s, he acknowledged Vigil’s mouth on his with a soft moan, he watched Patton pushed Logan down, he pushed deeper into Virgil with every thrust, he watched Logan fall apart beneath Patton, and finally Roman was forced to gulp back his moan of Logan's name as he came inside of Virgil… He felt very empty after the whole ordeal. Dirty, as though he’d told a lie. 

He needed to get his hands on Logan, and he needed to do it soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit short, but please leave comments if you'd like more!
> 
> If you like my work, please consider supporting me at: https://www.buymeacoffee.com/Z5ROFt9eD


End file.
